


you two stop that

by kidotix



Series: Malgus 817.26 Iota [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Drinking, Gen, M/M, Pre-Series, Short One Shot, during the war i guess, really short! really really short!!!, references to Megatron/Starscream, stupid robots flirting when they shouldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidotix/pseuds/kidotix
Summary: Two completely moral-free liars run into each other during the war. But they can't really lie to each other, so why bother?





	you two stop that

The streets of the city were in an uproar, filled with Decepticons celebrating another victory. The region was theirs for fifty miles in all directions, another bastion to their cause, with the Autobot scum driven further back. Starscream allowed himself a rare moment of genuine pride, not for himself but for the soldiers he'd been given command of. Their air force had performed brilliantly under his direction, of course, and he left them to celebrate.

They had earned a night of excitement, certainly. It was too obnoxious for him, though- too many people giving him earned glares of suspicion and cold silence for one night. Not that he cared what they thought.

He was general of Megatron's aerial forces because of his skill. There wasn't any other reason. There wasn't!

His smirk was only somewhat fixed as he watched the celebrations from a rooftop a safe distance above, then, nursing a glass from the bar. Something strong that one of the soldiers had started improvising.

"Well now, aren't you looking lonely?" An amused, quick voice said from behind him. Starscream automatically tensed, glancing over his shoulder at the other Decepticon. He wasn't part of his force, at least- from a glance, he seemed like a ground vehicle, maybe for cargo. "Mind if I take a seat, pretty bird?"

Starscream laughed. "Don't get too comfortable. I doubt Lord Megatron would appreciate hearing that."

The Decepticon's face paled for a moment, but only just- his grin quickly returned and he sat next to the second-in-command regardless. "Ah, Starscream! I've heard a lot about you. I should have known our Lord would already claim someone with your build." Starscream snorted, taking a drink as the other robot continued. "The name's Swindle. It's an honor, meeting someone of such skill and rank."

He knew this game like he knew the back of his own servos. "The pleasure is all mine, Swindle," Starscream replied, watching him out of the corner of his eye. "Are you part of the ground force? I can't say I usually see soldiers who are as well taken care of as you."

Swindle bowed with an unnecessary flair. "I must say, I'm not much of a fighter. I aid our great cause by bringing supplies for the troops from outside our ever-growing borders."

"At a price, of course," Starscream automatically added, mouth quirking up at the quick moment of surprise he was able to get out of Swindle.

"Maybe so," Swindle didn't deny, familiarity and realization in his eyes. He was just as aware of this game as Starscream was. "Of course, never to you in the inner circle. I'm sure you'd just as quickly take my head to Megatron if I did."

"As quickly as you would sell me for spare parts," Starscream agreed, amused to an extent he hadn't been in stellar cycles. "Not that I can blame you- they're some of the best parts on Cybertron."

His glass had emptied somehow while he wasn't paying attention to it.

Swindle laughed, delighted. "Well, you certainly don't pull your punches! I like that."

Starscream leaned back, legs crossed casually. "Well, I'm not about to kill you, luckily for you. Unless Lord Megatron is willing to give me something in exchange, why waste the effort?"

It was a strange sort of peace. The soldiers were hard-working, and genuine with each other to a fault, faithful to Lord Megatron's cause. It was a relief to find someone else with just as few stakes, and just as willing to throw him guiltlessly off a bridge when it would serve him.

Swindle waved an empty glass towards the celebration below. "So, all this... doesn't do it for you, huh?" He leaned forwards, arms on his knees. "I guess I can't blame you. Shocked you stay, though." He shot Starscream a conspiratory wink. "You can't go through here without getting blasted unless you've got a brand, but over in Autobot territory a lot of suckers are willing to give you a shot if you aren't too violent... and if they aren't, their badges come right off."

Starscream nodded, filing away the information. "Oh, there are still perks," Starscream said, knowing full well Swindle didn't need help understanding what those were. "The war, all this conquering, though... I don't have any stakes in it," Starscream confirmed, shrugging. The land he was protoformed in was razed in a battle early on in the war, so it wasn't like he had anything to gain back. "If it keeps my soldiers quiet for a while to think there's something to celebrate, though, why complain?"

Swindle didn't respond, simply stood up and held out a hand. "Refill your glass for you?"

"If you insist," Starscream agreed, passing it over. He didn't think there was any real reason for Swindle to return, of course.

Neither of them quite understood why he did, and they never could figure out why they kept meeting each other again, even long after the war had ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 8/19/17  
> I should probably say for the record that these are all for fun with a friend, and not too serious.


End file.
